Finding Love: Oneshots
by tlf
Summary: Booth says something that gets him into trouble, Bones gets taught a lesson and Buffy is in "heaven"
1. Chapter 1

So here is a one shot to my story Finding Love Over Dead Bodies. I hope you enjoy. Just a fore warn I am no good a writing fighting scenes. Sorry about that. Read and Review.

"Buffy, you can't be serious!" Seeley all but yelled.

"Really Seeley? Why can you not believe that I could possibly take you down in the boxing ring?" Buffy exclaimed as she walked up to Seeley pointing her finger at him.

Seeley look down at the woman who turned his whole life upside in a matter of months and couldn't help but smirk, she was trying to intimate him and couldn't help but laugh since she only came up to just his shoulders.

"Buffy, you are so tiny."

Buffy just glared at him. "You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving."

Seeley couldn't help but smirk at her. He pulled her close dipping his head down for a passionate kiss when they were interrupted.

"Ahem"

Buffy and Seeley turned to glare at the offending person and to see that it was Bones.

"Hey Booth. I just got your message. Come and let's head out to the crime scene." Bones couldn't of felt better about herself. She had just interrupted them. She hoped that if Buffy saw exactly how much time her and Booth spent together she would turn tail and run.

Seeley leaned down and gave Buffy a chaste kiss. "Alright Bones, lets go catch a killer"

As Seeley and Bones were leaving the office Bones looked back and gave Buffy a smirk.

Before they got to far away Buffy yelled to Booth. "You know what Babe? How about we meet at Gold's Gym tonight at 8 and I can show you just how _tiny _I am?"

Buffy was already at Gold's Gym warming up when Seeley showed up.

Seeley couldn't help but gulp when he saw Buffy's workout outfit. How was he even suppose to concentrate when all the blood would be in his cock. She was wearing a skin tight sports bra and shorts that barely covered her ass.

Buffy gave a smirk at Seeley's reaction but hers wasn't much better. Seeley was standing in front of her in a white wife beater that showed every single muscle. But at Seeley next words her she felt herself get herself under control.

"Buffy how about we don't do this and we can head back to my place" Seeley huskily asked he voice full of longing.

Buffy gave Booth a lusty look. "How about not? But let's do this instead, if you win you can request any sexually favor you want and WHEN I win you will tell me that I can fight off men bigger than you and any sexual favor I want. Deal?"

"Any sexual favor?" Booth barely croaked out through his lust.

"Anything. I'll even do that thing with my mouth that you like so much." Buffy coley replied.

Both got into fighting stances. Each matching each other in punches, kicks, and blocks. But in the end Buffy finally got the upper hand.

Buffy kicked Booth's feet from under him and straddled his waist. Buffy peered down and Seeley panting heavily. Feeling his hard cock pressing intimately against her soaking wet pussy, "Satisfied?"

Booth gave her a growl. "Not the right word for it" He then took her lips into a passionate kiss.

Both we lost in a lusty haze and right when things started to get physical did they hear the clapping and wolf whistling that gather from the crowd that gathered.

Booth took at the teasing comments about how he got beat by a girl in stride. Buffy stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear "I think its real sexy when a man isn't afraid to get their ass kicked by a woman."

Buffy and Booth were getting their stuff ready to head to Seeley's house to have a fun filled night, when they heard her.

"Booth. Hey where are you going? I thought we were going to spar?" Bones walked into the gym.

Buffy gave a groaned and looked at Seeley.

Seeley gave Bones a startled look. He was beginning to realize what people have been saying about Bones just might be true. "What are you talking about Bones? I told you that me and BUFFY were going to spar. I never said anything about us."

"Well if you don't want to then how about Buffy?" Bones suggested with a smirk. She couldn't help but think about how her beating Buffy will finally bring Buffy down a notch in two in her confidence.

Buffy looked up and down at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "Alright"

Seeley looked at her then at Bones his mouth open. "Hold on."

But both girls ignored him as they got into the ring. Buffy let Bones land a couple of easy hits to let her think that she was winning and drop her guard. Seeley realized what she was doing. Just as Bones thought she was going to take Buffy down, Buffy started to fight with everything she had. Bones was stunned with her skill and power behind her punches and kicks. Buffy was finally tired of drawing this out and finally landed a punch-kick combo that landed Bones on her back knocking her breath out of her.

Buffy just gave her a sad look and shook her head.

Buffy gave a lusty moan. She was collecting on her bet that she made with Seeley. But for the life of her she couldn't exactly remember what she asked for. But who could blame her? Seeley was a talented man and sexual acts were in the top five easily.

Seeley smirked into Buffy's breast. He knew exactly what he did to her. He took her pebbled nipple into

his mouth and gave a hard suck, followed by a harsh nip that he quickly soothed with his tongue. He continued this treatment to her breast and his fingers toyed her clit and opening.

Buffy was in pure heaven this man had the best mouth. He could make her cum just by whispering dirty things into her ear. But when he sucked on her breast she felt like she actually died and was in heaven.

Seeley finished his attention on her breasts and started to lick, kiss, and nip his way down to you soaking pussy. She would be so wet for him with simple licks across her nipples. He had finally reached her womanhood and began nuzzling her, taking in her scent.

Buffy was on edge. She could feel his breathe on her throbbing clit and was just waiting for him to suckle it in his mouth so she could fall over the cliff once again.

Seeley knew that Buffy was close to orgasm, he wanted to her to beg for this one. He continued to tease her. Waiting to hear the plea fall from her lips.

Buffy knew what he wanted. And she was not above begging for it. "Seeley please make me cum!"

Seeley looked up to her with a smug look. "How do you want me to make you come? With my fingers?" He then inserted two fingers into her and gave a couple of pumps before he withdrew them.

Buffy gave a groan at the lost. "No Seeley."

"Then how about with my mouth?" Seeley then attacked her throbbing clit and pussy with his mouth. He heard Buffy let out a loud moan and he continued wanting to taste her orgasm.

It didn't take long for Buffy to reach her climax. When she did she felt boneless and breathless.

Seeley crawled back up Buffy's body, his long, thick, cock just probing her opening. He was waiting for her to come back to her senses before he thrust home. When he saw that she was finally with him he gave a hard thrust earning a moan from both of them. Seeley had little control over his actions and when he felt Buffy squeeze his cock with her muscles that control broke. He started to pound into her ruthlessly.

Buffy was screaming from the pleasure she was in. She could feel her orgasm coming like a train.

Seeley felt his balls tightening signally his impending orgasm. He reached done a fondled her clit wanting her to come with him.

When Seeley began to fondle her clit Buffy's world shattered. Her rippling muscles milked out Seeley's climax for all he was worth.

Seeley finally rolled off of Buffy after catching his breath. He pulled her to his chest. "How was that for making up for what I said earlier today?"

All Buffy was could do was give him a low grunt.

Seeley gave a chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you to Seeley."

Both fell into a relaxing sleep only to wake up in a couple of hours to make love all over again.

A/N..Hope you enjoyed...If you have any suggestions for one shots feel free to let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been FOREVER! But I recently got a review and it got the juices flowing again. I originally had a completely different one shot planed but this is what came out instead. Hope you enjoy! And remember REVIEW!

Buffy sighed in frustration as she worked alone over recently uncovered bones. Yet another date cancelled with Seeley. It wasn't his fault that some idiot back some years ago couldn't work out his problems and ending up killing this poor girl. While Buffy was busy fuming silently she didn't realize someone was sneaking up behind her.

Seeley was so angry that he had to break another date with Buffy. He had hoped to impress her on this date, end up in his bed and after he had his wicked way with her, he was going to ask her to move in with him. This saying good-bye at night was getting harder and harder. And honestly it would help him in the morning after her would wake up with a raging hard on from the exotic dreams he had of her.

Buffy was bending over the exam table when she felt some standing behind her rubbing their groin into her ass. "You better leave before my fiancé gets here. He is a very possessive man" Buffy moaned.

"Then I guess we better be quick." Seeley groaned out when Buffy wiggled her ass against his hard on. He retaliated by biting her neck. For some reason biting and sucking on her neck was a sure way to get Buffy aroused.

"Seeley! Please I'm trying to work here." Buffy bit her cheek to keep her moan in.

"Buffy. Baby please. I am so horny! If I don't have my way with you soon, I'm going to pop out of these pants." Seeley all but begged.

Buffy was trying hard to concentrate on her work but Seeley was getting her so aroused all she could think about was how his big, hard dick felt inside her.

"The team will be here soon. And it won't look good for them to find us in a compromising position." Buffy told him lusty.

"I can be quick." Seeley said as he once again grounded his cock into ass.

Buffy smirked. "So you wouldn't mind Hodgins catching a glimpse of me naked?"

Buffy had to giggle and the look on Seeley's face. Seeley was very possessive and jealous, but she was the exact same way.

"I know what we can do. We can either sneak down to the storage area or we can even go in to Bones' office." Seeley was trying to convince Buffy.

Buffy thought about it. She was equally aroused now. The storage area was a good bit away and no one would hear them, but if they came back when the team was here they would know what they had been doing. On the other hand having sex in Bones' office was and exciting thought and the perfect payback to her trying to convince Seeley to have a baby with her."

Buffy gave Seeley a wicked smile. "OK let's go to her office."

Seeley groaned in relief and dragged Buffy away from her work. They wasted no time in getting undressed. Buffy was stroking Seeley's impressive hard on as he began to suck and nip at her nipples as he began to fondle her nether lips.

"Seeley! Please just fuck me already!" Buffy growled at him.

Seeley gave her a half smirk and did just that. Seeley let out a loud groan. Buffy's pussy always felt like home. She was tight and wet and fit him like a glove. He could spend eternity making love to her.

Buffy was in an orgasm high. Just a quick thrust from Seeley could have her to the brink of an orgasm. And she loved every minute of it.

All you could hear coming for Dr. Brennan's office was heavy breathing, panting, skin slapping skin, and a groan every now and then.

Dr. Brennan came up to the exam table and looked around but she couldn't find Buffy. Thinking that she was the first one there she deicide to head to her office and drop her things off before she started to work on the bones.

As she started to open the door she heard something break. Thinking someone broke into her office she quickly found a weapon and throw open the door only to see Buffy and Seeley in there.

"Booth! Buffy! What are you doing in here?" Bones shouted.

Luckily for Seeley and Buffy they were now dressed. "Oh umm I was looking for a tape measure so I can get an accurate measurement on the victim's femur." Buffy told her while her face began to flush.

Bones looked at her skeptically then looked at Seeley. "Well what are you doing in here?"

"I was heading to the platform when I heard someone in here. I thought it was someone breaking in here. Then I realized it was just Buffy after I scared her." Seeley told her.

Bones looked like she didn't believe them but didn't question them.

As they headed out of her office she looked over at her couch and seen and stain there and it looked fresh. Thinking that maybe something was spilt when Booth scared Buffy she thought nothing of it.

She then headed out of her office completely missing the red panties that were half way under her couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is another one-shot. Maybe not the best, but I had to get this out.

December 2010

Seeley laid in bed as he listen to Buffy once again be sick. This has happened the past couple of weeks, he had the feeling that she was pregnant but didn't want to ask her about it.

"Buffy? Are you sure that you aren't coming down with something?" Seeley asked his beloved.

"Like I have said before Seeley, I'm fine." Buffy said through the bathroom door.

As Seeley walked away from the door, Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. The thought of being pregnant has crossed her mind. After all her and Seeley couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and protection was always an after thought.

After Buffy had come to the conclusion to stop at the drug store for a pregnancy test, she got ready for the work day only to get a shock when she walked into the kitchen.

"Seeley! What are you doing?" Buffy exclaimed breathlessly.

Seeley gave her a wicked grin. "Just making you an omelet."

Buffy gave a husky chuckle. "In the nude?!"

Seeley put the food onto plates before he came up to Buffy wrapping his arms around her. "I figured it would be one less step."

Buffy's breathe became erratic. "One less step for what?'

He just answered her with a deep, passionate kiss as he began to undo her buttons to her blouse.

Buffy was soon bent over the kitchen table as Seeley continued to run his hard cock of her pussy, but never sinking into her.

Buffy was panting in need. "Seeley, please!"

Seeley gave her wanted she wanted and thrust into her. Both moaned at the intimate connection. Seeley was hoping to just go slow but when Buffy looked over her shoulder and told him to fuck her, he completely lost his control.

To say Dr. Brennan was mad would be an understatement. Not only was her intern late, but so was Seeley. She had a feeling that both of them missing was in connection to each other. After all everyone in the lab knew that they had recently moved in together.

Dr. Brennan looked up from the remains to finally see Booth walk on the platform.

"Well it's about time you should up. I have a white male about 50 years of age. Evidence shows foul play. Where is Buffy?" Bones snapped out.

Seeley gave her a look. "Well good morning to you too, Bones. Do you have anything else on our victim and Buffy is in the restroom."

Just as Bones was to reply to him, Buffy came onto the platform looking pale.

"Ms. Summers are you ok?" Dr. Brennan asked her. "I know that the smell of the remains can be pungent. But if you are going to be sick make sure it is away from the evidence."

Buffy who was lost in her own world just nodded to her.

Seeley looked at Buffy in concern. "Are you sure you ok?"

Buffy gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Seeley. Now give me a kiss and get to work."

Booth gave her once last look, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

When Seeley walked away all Buffy could do was look at him a sigh.

"I would totally be signing to if I knew what that butt looked liked naked." Angela exclaimed as she stood next to Buffy. Before Buffy could tell Angela exactly how fine it was Dr. Saroyan came running onto the platform waving a positive pregnancy test.

"Whose is this? Please tell me it is one of yours!" She asked in a panic looking at her three female coworkers.

"Well it certainly isn't mine. I would have to having sexually intercourse. Also since Dr. Saroyan is in a panic, I would deduct that it is Buffy's or Angela's since they are both very sexually active." Bones stated.

Both Buffy and Angela admitted that it was theirs.

Dr. Saroyan looked at both women. "Please tell me it isn't both of you. You know what you each will give me a urine sample so that I can get a more accurate answer."

As Bones and Booth were making the arrest on the victim's killer, "I guess congratulations are in order for you Booth."

Booth gave her a puzzled look "What for Bones?"

"Well on you pending fatherhood again." Bones told him. "And I'm guessing you didn't know by the look on her face."

Booth looked at her to make sure she wasn't making this up. Once he realized she was serious he took off running looking for Buffy. He soon found her in the lab. "What is this about you being pregnant?!" Seeley yelled at her.

Buffy looked up at him, scared. "How did you find out!?"

"Bones, told me! Were you not going to tell me!? Don't you think I should of known first!" Booth yelled as he began pacing.

" I didn't tell you yet, because I just got the damn results! It turned out that both Angela and I had positive test that Cam found. So Cam did a more accurate test. Turns out that I am pregnant and not Angela. Besides I was hoping to use the news as a Christmas present but it seems that Dr. Brennan has ruined the surprise." Buffy shouted back to him.

Seeley stopped his pacing. "So you weren't keeping it from me?"

"Of course not Seeley. But I had no idea you would act like this!" Buffy softly said.

Seeley came up to Buffy and tilted her head back. "Buffy I am beyond excited! I can't believe we are having a baby together!" He then picked her up spinning her around and kissed her.

Buffy was relieved that he was excited. "We will have to go to the doctors in February to find out our exact due date. But I believe that baby Booth with be hear at the beginning of September."

February 2011

"Well Ms. Summers, everything is ok with you and the baby. I put your due date around September 2nd. Your ultrasound in April will tell us more." Dr. Guy told the excited couple.

Both Buffy and Booth were glad to hear that baby and mother were fine, and that they would have their bundle of joy before the holidays.

April 2011

Buffy could hardly contain her excitement. Today was the day that their were going to find out if they would have another son or a daughter. Even though Parker wasn't her son by blood he was good as her first son.

Booth was able to also get the day off of work to go with Buffy to the baby appointment. One o'clock could not come soon enough.

Buffy laid on the exam table with her shirt pulled up over her baby bump. They were finally going to get a glimpse of their child.

"Are you two ready to see the baby?" the ultrasound tech , Tina asked the couple.

Buffy grabbed a hold of Booth's hand. "Yes were are."

Once the image of the baby came on the screen Buffy's smile seemed to get bigger and brighter. She looked up to Seeley to see a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Tina gave them a moment to stare in awe at the image. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Booth looked down at Buffy and saw the answer in her eyes. "Yes we would."

"You are going to have a baby boy." Tina told them with a smile.

July 2011

"Seeley Booth!"

Seeley looked around to see who yelled his name. His eyes landed on Rebecca. "What is it Rebecca? Is something a wrong with Parker?"

"No. Parker is just fine. What I want to know why you are trying to replace him with the new baby." She excused.

Seeley could just stare at her. "What do you mean? Parker is excited to be a big brother. He has been helping with the nursery and all."

"He may not notice it but I do." Rebecca spat at him.

Booth gave a sigh. "What is this really about Rebecca. Both me and Buffy have talked to Parker about this. How we are not replacing him, and he understands."

"We will see what really happens after the baby is here." She shot back at him as she stormed off in a huff.

"She really said that!" Buffy gave Seeley a look of disbelief.

"Yeah she did. Have no idea what is a wrong with her?" Booth said as he laid next to Buffy.

"Hmm. I wonder if it has became real to her that you have fully moved on. Here we are living together, engaged and pregnant. Maybe it just made it all real to her." Buffy thought out loud to him.

"Well that ship has sailed. Now I have better things I want to do than talk about my ex." He said to Buffy in between kisses along her neck.

Buffy could not respond as her pulled her into a deep kiss. She was not going to complain since the pregnancy hormones had her hornier than ever. Seeley left her lips and started nipping and sucking at the junction on her neck and shoulder. He then continued to her erect nipples pulling one into his mouth sucking and nipping as he played with the other one. He then switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment. At this point Buffy was a mess. It didn't take much to for her to become aroused. Just as she was about to beg him to give her what she wanted most, she felt the tip of his cock at her opening. When he didn't thrust in Buffy opened her eyes to look at him. As soon as they locked eyes Booth thrust into her welcoming heat. Both groaned. Seeley made sweet love to his future wife. As they both climaxed both shouted each other names.

September 2011

Buffy was about to slug the next person who touched her. No one was safe. She was overdue and miserable. Why this baby wanted to stay in she had no idea. Baby Booth barely had any room left to move. She had decided to take a nap since sleeping at night was impossible in her state.

When Buffy woke up from her nap, she realized that her water broke and the contractions were what woke her up. "SEELEY!"

Booth stormed into their room with his gun drawled. "What!? Is everything ok?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes at him. "We need to go to the hospital. I am in labor."

Seeley had the deer in the headlight look. "Today?!"

"Yes today!" Buffy snapped at him.

Seeley helped Buffy down the stairs and ran to get the car. "Now don't drive like a nutcase, Seeley!"

Buffy's plea feel on deaf ears as Seeley raced to the hospital, sirens on the whole way.

After 16hrs of labor and an hour of pushing, Buffy finally had her baby boy on September 11, 2011.

Once Buffy was settled in her room, Seeley went and got Parker. Buffy motioned Parker closer "Would you like to hold your little brother?" Buffy asked him.

Parker nodded his head yes. As he was holding him, Parker looked up to Buffy. "What is his name?"

Buffy looked at both of her sons with tears in her eyes. "We named him Connor Liam."


End file.
